


Debutto per vendetta

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (ORAS Ver.) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tu adesso esordisci in una Gara Live...» esclamò a voce alta, in modo che tutti potessero udire le sue parole, estraendo al tempo stesso una tesserina ed un Kit Pokémelle e porgendoglieli «... e poi se sarai abbastanza bravo e vincerai tutte le gare, potremo affrontarci» concluse in tono vagamente altezzoso. <br/>Nero digrignò i denti, infiammato di una nuova vampata di rabbia. <br/>«Vedrai che presto abbasserai la cresta, Orthilla!» rispose pieno di sicurezza in se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debutto per vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _fandom!AU_ per la [sesta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/88174.html) del [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/85684.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2752 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero si chiedeva come, non appena arrivati a Porto Selcepoli, fossero incappati in un'intervista di massa alla famosa campionessa di Gare Live di pokémon Orthilla. Dopotutto, la città era grande - anche se forse non abbastanza, purtroppo. Più che altro, non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché, tra tutta la folla di persone che erano accorse per vederla, avesse scelto proprio Dante come candidato da presentare ai mass media come uno dei potenziali futuri campioni di Gare Live.   
A lui quel tipo di sfide neppure interessavano.   
Nero, in piedi in prima fila, osservava con astio quella ragazzina coi capelli azzurri e i vestiti disseminati di batuffoli di cotone mentre si prendeva la libertà di toccare Dante dove solo lui aveva avuto il diritto di toccarlo prima di allora.   
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto mozzare quelle manine affusolate e pallide che si stavano godendo il tepore dei pettorali attraverso i suoi abiti senza alcun rimorso. Era dannatamente geloso quando si trattava di ciò che gli apparteneva, e Dante tra le molte cose era inequivocabilmente al primo posto.   
 _«Perché non te la togli di dosso?!»_  gridò nella sua testa, gli occhi azzurri che dardeggiavano di indicibile odio passando dall'uno all'altra.   
Sapeva che Dante era capacissimo di farsi valere. Se qualcosa non gli andava non si peritava mai a farlo presente, anche se poi lui riusciva comunque a fargli cambiare idea.   
Il fatto che non si fosse ancora ribellato a quelle mani invadenti poteva significare solo che in realtà a lui piaceva quel contatto.   
Non gli aveva mai dato l'impressione di essere anche solo in minima parte ancora attratto dalle donne. Credeva che ricambiasse totalmente il suo interesse e invece era come i tanti uomini che cadevano facili prede delle attenzioni femminili.   
Quando la sua mano scivolò un po' troppo in basso sul suo fianco, Nero non riuscì più a contenersi e la sua ira esplose tutta in una volta: con uno scatto furioso balzò addosso alla coppietta e schiaffeggiò l'audace estremità di Orthilla gridando a pieni polmoni: «Togli quella cazzo di mano da là!».   
La ragazza lo guardò esterrefatto - come buona parte del resto della folla - mentre Dante gli rivolgeva indisturbato un'occhiata sorpresa. Probabilmente non si aspettava una reazione così energica e piena d'ira da parte sua.   
La folla si zittì all'istante e tutti gli occhi, sia umani sia meccanici, si inchiodarono su di lui in attesa della sua prossima mossa.   
Nero si rese conto che, nel suo accesso d'ira,  _forse_  aveva un po' esagerato; tuttavia, ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. Doveva assolutamente cercare di rimediare al guaio in cui si era infilato: un coming out del genere, davanti alle telecamere, era l'ultima cosa che desiderava - e probabilmente Dante era del suo stesso parere.   
Cercando di mascherare almeno in parte il suo imbarazzo e focalizzandosi piuttosto sulla sua gelosia e la sua rabbia, puntò aggressivo l'indice contro Orthilla esclamando a voce alta, in modo che tutti potessero sentirlo: «Voglio essere io a sfidarti in una Gara Live!».   
Dante sbatté le palpebre assumendo un cipiglio chiaramente ingenuo e al tempo stesso stupito: ma che gli era preso?   
Non erano di certo andati a Porto Selcepoli per partecipare alle Gare Live, né tantomeno scontrarsi con quella ragazzina vestita in maniera appariscente.   
Lui ci si era trovato in mezzo essenzialmente per puro caso.   
Dopo lo spiazzamento iniziale per le parole del giovane albino, Orthilla sorrise con aria di sfida.   
«D'accordo, ragazzo! Allora facciamo così...».   
Si staccò da Dante e ancheggiò sorridendo fino al suo autoproclamatosi rivale.   
«Tu  _adesso_  esordisci in una Gara Live...» esclamò a voce alta, in modo che tutti potessero udire le sue parole, estraendo al tempo stesso una tesserina ed un Kit Pokémelle e porgendoglieli «... e poi se sarai abbastanza bravo e vincerai tutte le gare, potremo affrontarci» concluse in tono vagamente altezzoso.   
Nero digrignò i denti, infiammato di una nuova vampata di rabbia.   
«Vedrai che presto abbasserai la cresta, Orthilla!» rispose pieno di sicurezza in se stesso.   
«Lo vedremo» rispose lei, prima di tornare a rivolgersi alle telecamere: «Abbiamo trovato un nuovo dirompente talento pronto a rivelarsi sul palco!».   
Nero arrossì leggermente prima di essere preso dagli assistenti di Orthilla e trascinato praticamente di peso all'interno dell'edificio che ospitava le Gare Live di Porto Selcepoli.   
Dante, rimasto momentaneamente spaesato dal repentino cambio di scena, si apprestò a seguire Nero all'interno della struttura; tuttavia, venne bloccato davanti all'ingresso al camerino.   
«Ehi! Io sto con lui!» protestò contro i due uomini che gli bloccavano il passaggio.   
«Sono spiacente, caro Dante, ma il tuo amichetto si sta cambiando lì dentro...».   
Orthilla sopraggiunse finalmente da sola, frapponendosi tra l'albino e i suoi assistenti, che ormai parevano essere sul punto di cedere.   
«Non vorrai mica assistere...?» chiese la ragazza in tono malizioso, al che Dante ristette un momento in silenzio prima di rispondere: «No, certo che no!».   
Orthilla sorrise.   
«Vado a prendere posto sugli spalti. Non vedo l'ora che la gara cominci!».   
Ciò detto se ne andò, lasciando Dante da solo ad aspettare.   
Era stato uno stupido ad agire così d'impulso; tuttavia, vedendosi portare letteralmente via il suo compagno, non aveva avuto altri istinti se non quello di riappropriarsene - specialmente dopo la scenata fatta fuori davanti a così tanta gente. Dante non credeva che Nero potesse arrivare a tanto.   
Voleva parlargli in merito a quanto accaduto e farlo calmare, perché era palese che fosse incazzatissimo.   
Rassegnato a rimanere fuori fino a che Nero non fosse stato pronto, l'albino andò a sedersi su uno dei divanetti che si trovavano in quella enorme sala.   
Si lasciò cadere di peso sul divano e ci si abbandonò sopra in una posizione stravaccata con le lunghe gambe distese e aperte come a mettere in bella mostra il profilo dei suoi attributi, distinguibile al di sotto della zip.   
Cacciò un profondo sospiro e reclinò all'indietro la testa, cercando di darsi una calmata e portare pazienza.   
Purtroppo nel processo gli ritornarono alla mente le parole di Orthilla e inevitabilmente si ritrovò a pensare al suo giovane partner che si spogliava fino a rimanere completamente nudo - anche se una parte del suo cervello sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai fatto in un camerino, davanti a degli sconosciuti.   
Il solo pensiero del suo giovane e attraente corpo bastò a farlo fremere fin nelle viscere per il desiderio di mandare all'ospedale quelle due guardie improvvisate e sfondare a calci la porta per raggiungere Nero in tempo per coglierlo in mutande.   
Il ragazzo non si era mai fatto problemi a mostrarglisi nudo; tuttavia, era da un po' che non avevano modo di trascorrere del tempo in intimità.   
L'idea lo allettava parecchio, tanto che il suo corpo ne diede immediatamente aperta manifestazione.   
Non dovette aspettare molto perché dal camerino uscissero i due assistenti e le "guardie" abbandonassero finalmente la loro postazione.   
Dante balzò in piedi con uno scatto energico e si diresse a passi rapidi verso il camerino.   
Non bussò neppure, preferendo aprire l'uscio accompagnando il movimento della maniglia con la spalla, per accelerare il tutto.   
«Ragazzo!» esclamò una volta varcata la soglia ma si zittì subito quando la figura del più giovane si stagliò davanti a lui.   
«Che ci fai qui?!» sbottò Nero per contro, colto di sorpresa dall'intrusione.   
Dante avanzò fissandolo, momentaneamente ammutolito: non indossava più i suoi soliti vestiti, bensì abiti un po' più...  _appariscenti_.   
Portava un paio di jeans neri lunghi e aderenti e stivali rossi e nello stesso stile.   
Una spessa cintura rossa gli sosteneva i pantaloni in vita. Ad essa era attaccata sul fianco sinistro una grossa catena grigia da cui pendeva una specie di alloggio uncinato per una poké ball.   
Superiormente indossava una giacca rossa piuttosto sgargiante con il bavero rialzato dietro il collo e grossi risvolti delle maniche - che gli arrivavano fino al gomito. Sulla spalla destra s'innalzava una cresta di pelo grigio difficile da non notare. Su tutti i risvolti e sulle fibbie degli stivali brillavano alla luce delle lampade al neon appese al soffitto diverse pietre grigie di forma romboidale.   
Al di sotto della giacca si intravedeva una corta maglietta piuttosto aderente nera decorata con disegni gialli e verdi.   
Al polso destro portava un bracciale nero decorato con grossi diamanti rossi nel quale era incastonata la sua Pietrachiave.   
Sembrava in tutto e per tutto un rockettaro.   
«C-come ti sei vestito?!» chiese il più grande, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dai pantaloni incredibilmente aderenti.   
«Mi hanno costretto a vestirmi così per la gara!» ribatté stizzito il più giovane «Ma io non ho idea di come si faccia una Gara Live!».   
«Allora perché hai sfidato Orthilla?» domandò con logica inoppugnabile l'altro.   
Nero si irrigidì e arrossì ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo.   
«Perché si stava prendendo troppe libertà e te la lasciavi fare tranquillamente!» sbottò irritato.   
«Quindi... l'hai fatto per gelosia?» riassunse semplicemente Dante, inarcando stupito un sopracciglio.   
Il minore annuì, senza riuscire a trovare niente da dire che non fosse imbarazzante.   
Dante colmò la distanza che li separava con poche lunghe falcate, fermandosi dirimpetto a lui.   
Gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia, sollevandola per accarezzargli la pelle nuda e sorridendogli con quell'espressione maliziosa che ormai sapeva interpretare alla perfezione.   
«Sei geloso perché Orthilla mi ha toccato?» chiese in un suadente sussurro al suo orecchio.   
Il suo tono di voce servì solo a far arrabbiare di nuovo il suo compagno.   
Digrignò i denti e fece per spingerlo via gridando: «Sì!»; tuttavia, il più grande era pronto ad una reazione del genere, pertanto lo bloccò in tempo, attirandolo invece contro il suo corpo.   
«Allora lascia che mi faccia perdonare...».   
Così dicendo Dante catturò le sue labbra in un bacio intenso e prolungato durante il quale spostò in avanti il bacino per poter strusciare il suo cazzo contro quello del più giovane.   
Il contatto con il duro profilo del suo pene fece sì che l'iniziale ostilità di Nero si trasformasse in desiderio di dare corda alle voglie del suo partner.   
Reagì infilando la lingua in bocca a Dante e spingendola all'interno fin quasi all'ugola.   
Inutile dire che il più grande apprezzò molto quel cambio d'atteggiamento.   
Le sue mani andarono ad infilarsi nel retro dei suoi jeans, a palpargli le natiche. La sua metà invece andò ad occuparsi della zip sul lato anteriore.   
Abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer fino a metà cosce, liberando il suo pene dalla costrizione di quegli scomodi abiti.   
Dante spezzò il bacio per poter umettare a dovere indice e medio della mano destra.   
Quando le andò ad inserire nel culo di Nero, il ragazzo si abbandonò contro il suo petto per quel piacere misto a dolore a lui così familiare.   
L'intrusione fu inaspettatamente dolce e accompagnata dalla bocca languida del più grande che lo stuzzicava provocando in lui ondate di caldo desiderio.   
Dante mosse le dita, spingendole a fondo e poi estraendole in parte mentre le allargava, premendole contro le pareti molli dello sfintere del suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo godeva persino durante quei preliminari piuttosto affrettati al punto tale che le gambe gli divennero molli e per lui divenne difficile reggersi in piedi.   
Si abbandonò di peso contro il petto ampio di Dante, aggrappandosi al bavero del suo cappotto con tale forza che l'altro - colto alla sprovvista - rischiò di cadere.   
«Ehi...!» esclamò sorreggendolo per un braccio.   
Lo costrinse ad arretrare fino alla parete più vicina. Nero si addossò grato contro il supporto emettendo un sospiro.   
Le dita bagnate di Dante - ancora saldamente affondate nel suo culo - ripresero a muoversi ed il più giovane poté finalmente abbandonarsi completamente al piacere fisico senza più preoccuparsi di cadere a terra. Facendo perno sulla schiena e sulla parete, si lasciò scivolare leggermente verso il basso in maniera tale che le dita nel suo culo andassero più in profondità; dopodiché si rialzò.   
Accompagnando con quei movimenti quelli di Dante il suo piacere parve aumentare a dismisura e la sua erezione di inturgidì ulteriormente.   
Nero cacciò un gemito di piacere e sofferenza insieme, incapace di occuparsi della sua erezione al momento.   
A quel gemito ne seguirono molti altri che spinsero Dante ad accelerare i preliminari, ansioso di farlo godere davvero senza fargli male e al tempo stesso di soddisfare la sua libidine.   
Quando rimosse le dita il più giovane si produsse in un grugnito di completa disapprovazione.   
«Adesso arriva il meglio...» cercò di consolarlo Dante, aprendosi in fretta i pantaloni e calandoli.   
All'improvviso Nero gli cinse con una gamba un lato del fianco e poi si aggrappò dall'altro con l'altra gamba, attirando verso a sé Dante e al tempo stesso sollevando il sedere fino ad un'altezza tale per cui il cazzo del suo amante poteva raggiungerlo.   
Per Nero, oltre che un modo di non venire spalmato contro il muro, era anche e soprattutto una maniera per non fare più pressione sulle gambe e quindi rischiare di finire steso a terra.   
Dante non esitò minimamente a penetrarlo.   
Si spinse in lui con un unico movimento fluido. Grazie all'intensa lubrificazione e alla sua esperta preparazione, il ragazzo non avvertì dolore. Percepì solamente la tipica sensazione di un grosso corpo caldo e ingombrante che lo riempiva, spingendosi molto in profondità nel suo sedere.   
Emise un roco verso d'apprezzamento.   
Dante cominciò a spingere come un forsennato trattenendo in posizione le gambe del più giovane, che prese a muoversi per contro facendo perno sul muro.   
Sentiva i suoi muscoli che si tendevano per allargarsi e fare spazio all'erezione di Dante e gli piaceva da impazzire.   
Colto da un'improvvisa necessità di dare sfogo almeno in minima parte alla tensione che gli si stava accumulando dentro prima che esplodesse, portò la mano sinistra attorno alla sua erezione e cominciò a masturbarsi con foga.   
Dante lo osservava, compiaciuto del suo operato: la sua faccia era una maschera di pura estasi e le sue guance erano talmente rosse da poter reggere tranquillamente il confronto con un bel pomodoro maturo.   
Era sicuro che dopo quella scopata Nero l'avrebbe perdonato per essersi concesso alle attenzioni di qualcuno che non era lui.   
Il ragazzo ci mise poco a venire. Raggiunse l'orgasmo e schizzò con il suo sperma la pancia di Dante, oltre che il suo pene ed il suo scroto, sul quale i residui del liquido seminale gocciolò.   
Una volta finito, inarcò la schiena e gonfiò il petto in un profondo respiro. Espirando si accasciò contro la parete ad occhi chiusi, esanime.   
«Sei soddisfatto adesso?» gli chiese Dante con voce affannata.   
Nero sollevò le palpebre e gli rivolse un'occhiata di traverso, sogghignando.   
«Non ancora del tutto...» ammise «Tu non sei ancora venuto».   
Ciò detto iniziò a muoversi con veemenza, tentando di sincronizzarsi con i colpi assestati dall'altro.   
La cosa piacque particolarmente a Dante, il quale nel giro di pochissimo venne a sua volta eiaculando in abbondanza nel sedere di Nero.   
Il ragazzo si inarcò di nuovo, tendendo le gambe; dopodiché si rilassò contro il muro sospirando.   
« _Adesso_  sono soddisfatto» rispose.   
Con l'aiuto del suo partner si rimise in piedi, pur rimanendo ancorato al suo supporto.   
«Quindi ora non hai più motivo di sfidare Orthilla, giusto? Possiamo andarcene».   
Dante cominciava a provare insofferenza nei confronti di quel posto.   
«Non posso» negò Nero con un cenno della testa «Ormai l'ho sfidata pubblicamente, non posso tirarmi indietro!» spiegò stringendosi nelle spalle «E poi questo è solo un esordio. Non sono tenuto a fare bella figura... anche se sono certo che ce la farò!» concluse stringendo un pugno.   
Dante non lo vedeva così agguerrito da tempo.   
«Le dimostrerò che posso essere alla sua altezza! Quella smorfiosa antipatica si pentirà di avermi fatto incazzare!» proseguì col suo monologo.   
Dante fece per obiettare ma venne preceduto da alcuni colpi battuti sulla porta.   
«Ah!» esclamò Nero allarmato, affrettandosi a spingere Dante verso una porta laterale, oltre la quale si trovava il bagno.   
Chiuse l'uscio piano e a voce alta disse: «Sì?!».   
«La gara sta per iniziare! Deve venire con noi!».   
L'altro fece per brontolare ma il più giovane lo zittì pestandogli un piede.   
Dante si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di lamentarsi.   
«Datemi un momento, sono in bagno!» rispose Nero a voce alta. Avrebbe voluto non utilizzare una scusa tanto imbarazzante ma aveva bisogno che quei due impiccioni non entrassero per un po', almeno per il tempo necessario a darsi una rapida sciacquata alle parti basse.   
Trascorsero alcuni secondi prima che gli giungesse in risposta un: «Va bene, si sbrighi però!».   
«Okay!» rispose Nero; dopodiché si rivolse in un sussurro al suo partner: «Aiutami a lavarmi! Sbrigati, non abbiamo molto tempo!».    
Nero non aveva intenzione di arrivare tardi per il suo debutto alle Gare Live Pokémon. Non avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione a Orthilla.


End file.
